Láconico
by Yk2895
Summary: Rick lucía bien con los sesos de Beth en su camisa. Para Culut-Camia por su cumpleaños.


**Suprema Isabel**

Espero te guste, sabes que ni he visto la serie y bueno me esforcé mucho con la ayuda de Anto para lograr lo que sea que halla logrado.

_Happy Belated Birthday._

_y_

_Estreno nueva temporada._

* * *

**OOC/AU/ Beth banshing.**

**PUBLISHED: F**ebrero 9/2015

**Pairign: C**arol-**D**aryl.

**Genre: D**rama/ algo de** H**urt-**C**omfort / Romance.

_Para Culut-Camia por sus modos sádicos y ser la Hija del mal._

* * *

**1\. _I_-** **Incumbencia.**

* * *

(De _Incumbir_)

_f. Obligación y cargo de hacer algo._

_-Competencia, jurisdicción, atribución, deber._

* * *

Las verdaderas tragedias dejaban huellas con el paso del tiempo en los rasgos de Daryl y en el preciso instante en que Carol limpiaba la autocaravana se dio cuenta de ello.

Daryl había ingresado a la camioneta escondiendo tras de sí un objeto que, al principio, Carol no prestó mucha atención continuando con su previa actividad. Siguió mirando por la ventana más su ojos no reparaban las figuras que delineaba el sol de la tarde. Ideas nacían y divergían en su cabeza llenando su corazón de angustia al pensar que la pérdida de su hija era el castigo por el deseo de la muerte de su difunto esposo.

Daryl había mirado a su alrededor —cocina limpia, platos apilados— detallando el meticuloso orden y asepsia que en una situación normal no estarían tan fuera de lugar como lo estaban ahora. Su mirada recayó en la mujer y no pudo eludir el sentimiento de melancolía que se escabulló en su ser al observar detenidamente a Carol.

—Todo debe estar limpio y perfecto para ella...—

Él supo que hablaba del regreso de Sophia y en ese momento le entregó la rosa cherokee.

_Una flor…_

Le contó con apatía el origen de la flor. Al principio habló con discreción, recitando la historia suavemente, hablando de la esperanza que representaba, la esperanza que él ya no tenía pero que ella podía tener.

Carol escuchó la historia con una que otra silenciosa lágrima furtiva que no tardaba en limpiar rápidamente con su mano, su expresión estoica. Siempre estoica.

Las palabras de Daryl murieron con el final de la historia y él se sintió en conflicto consigo mismo. Descubrir el profundo vínculo que mantenía con ella y sentir el deber y obligación que nacía en su interior de darle esperanza en volver a ver a Sophia lo abrumó, más no lo detuvo en su misión autoimpuesta.

Salió de la pequeña sala.

Carol sonrió.

_Una flor en una botella…_

El renegado se detuvo antes de abandonar el auto.

—Esta caravana le encantará. —Salió tras cerrar la puerta.

Carol se aferró a su rayo de esperanza.

* * *

**2._ S-_ Sublimar.**

* * *

(De ) **sublime**

**sublimar **

_**tr.** Engrandecer,exaltar:_

-los descendientes sublimaron la historia de su antepasado.

**fís.** _Pasar un cuerpo directamente del estado sólido al estado de vapor. _También prnl.

**psicol**. _Transformar ciertos instintos o sentimientos inferiores o primarios en una actividad moral,intelectual y socialmente aceptada__:_

_-sublimar los instintos._ También prnl.

* * *

Bang.

Rick detonó su arma.

_Gruñido._

Sophia cayó al suelo.

…

Daryl observaba a Carol.

La angustia en su rostro era evidente, la vida se le escapaba en lágrimas y él no podía evitar sentirse …_ extasiado._

La morena emitía bramidos de dolor, la zozobra era casi palpable pero su dolor y desespero puro formaban una obra de arte donde la apática mujer dejaba al desnudo su frágil interior.

El renegado se dio cuenta de sus retorcidos pensamientos y con rapidez se apresuró a la acongojada mujer con intención de envolverla en sus brazos. Después de todo era lo correcto.

— - —

_Sophia no volvería._

Carol reaccionó airada y perpleja mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, aun mirando el cuerpo inerte de su hija.

Quizá deseó un poco la fuerza que salía de su interior con la presencia de Daryl más no prestó atención a tan mezquinos pensamientos.

Observaba a su pequeña en el suelo.

Su mente solo se fijaba en el descompuesto cadáver -muerta por segunda vez- que se encontraba en el suelo arenoso y sangriento.

_Sophia no volvería._

— - —

Daryl estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad a la mujer en el momento que la tuviera en sus brazos, sopesó sus opciones más la mano de Rick y su fuerte agarre en su hombro lo disuadió fácilmente de lo contrario en el momento que decidió que debía consolar a Carol.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… Solo empeorarías las cosas.

Luego del incidente Carol se refugió en la caravana y ciertamente Daryl esperaba recibir una pared llena de gritos, lamentos y lágrimas al momento en que entrara a la caravana más sin embargo, él y Carol sabían que no había esperanzas…

En el momento en que Sophia cruzó la línea de fuego ya estaba muerta.

Tal vez siempre lo estuvo.

Pero el capricho —amor,redención,nostalgia— la impulsó a seguir con esta búsqueda sin sentido que al final no tuvo frutos. Finalmente prestó atención a lo que decía la parte más razonable de su ser. El momento en que las puertas de la Granja fueron abiertas y resonó el último disparo por parte de Rick, finalmente escuchó lo que sabía y temía.

* * *

_Sabes lo que dicen de él. Lo mejor es no acercarnos._

_…_

_¿Por qué?_

...

Los niños susurraron inmersos en la historia la historia de cierto asesino en serie cuya escopeta indicaba peligro constante… eso decían las historias de sus padres.

* * *

**3\. _A_\- Abdicar.**

* * *

**abdicar** conjugar ⇒

**tr.** Renunciar a un cargo o dignidad.

_-Ceder, abandonar._

_-renunciar, dimitir, cesar, deponer, abandonar, resignar._

* * *

Tanta _impotencia._

Después de encontrarse con Michonne no era esto lo que esperaba.

Merle lo miraba con ojos vacíos y putrefactos al interrumpir en su comida, lo miraba con tanto desapego que dolía.

Tanta i_ra_ en su pecho.

Jadeos cargados de angustia salían de su pecho.

_Shwhs_

Un corte con el cuchillo en su frente fue lo que siguió cuando los molestos pensamientos que nadaban en su mente no se aclaraban.

_¿De qué sirvió toda su determinación de acabar con el gobernador?_

Otra puñalada más en el rostro.

_¿Para qué perseguir algo que no podría llevar a cabo?_

Otra más y otra más y _otra y otra y otra…_

No soportaba esta bizarra situación.

Lágrimas calientes descendieron por su rostro cuando la molestia en sus ojos fue demasiado.

Que estúpido que era Merle.

_Shwsh_

Renunciar tan fácilmente…

_Shwsh_

Bueno…

_Thud_

Era su hora de ser abandonado.

* * *

¿Que sucede?

...

Es el rifle, no estoy acostumbrada al culatazo.

...

Vamos date la vuelta.

...

Masculinos dedos empujaban con fuerza en su espalda y el nacimiento de su brazo derecho.

...

Es bastante romántico…

...

Una sonrisa perversa

...

¿Quieres follar?

* * *

Carol sabe que ocurrió lo peor que pudo pasar al momento de la llegada de Daryl.

—Merle lo hizo po—

Acalló inmediatamente al recibir aquella mirada por parte del renegado. Escuchó en silencio sus palabras cargadas de angustia, dolor y resentimiento.

Carol recibió todo esto con su típica apatía, no reaccionó cuando hirientemente la culpó de la muerte de Sophia y mucho menos al ofrecerle su cuerpo como desahogo. Se encogió levemente al creer que aceptaría su propuesta y la golpearía al acercarse tan amenazadoramente más al oír su orden de alejarse de él y sus asuntos luego de todas las ofensas ante su actitud y decisiones que pudo pensar para herirla Carol tomó cartas en el asunto y rápidamente procedió con una vieja propuesta que, con suerte, lograría darle el cierre que necesitaba.

— - —

El golpeteo de ambos cuerpos resonaba en la caravana. Daryl, diferente a lo que había pensado Carol, fue rudimentario en la primer parte de su peculiar encuentro más al momento de ceder y finalmente aferrarse a su presencia continuó con suavidad, la tristeza destilaba de sus movimientos y con un '—Merle se sacrificó por nuestra seguridad— al momento que se desplomó sobre su dolorido cuerpo Carol pudo respirar con facilidad finalmente al sentir como el renegado dormía. El tema había quedado cerrado.

Al día siguiente Carol contempló aliviada que sus palabras tuvieron efecto en el hombre y la reunión acerca del futuro de Randall se llevó a cabo sin problemas.

* * *

**4._ B_\- Banal**

* * *

**banal**

**adj.** Que es intrascendente, vulgar o de poca importancia.

-Insípido, anodino, insustancial, superficial, trivial, intrascendente, vano, fútil

* * *

—_Hey..._

Daryl contempló su esbelta figura con algo entre shock y confusión.

Le costaba procesar aquella imagen.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre ella tras ese dócil 'Hey' y su entorno se desvaneció. Su cerebro procesando la imagen que formaba Carol frente a él después de tanto tiempo. No sabía si sus recuerdos le fallaron pero encontró diferencias en el momento que sus ojos vagaron detenidamente por la silueta de su _ex_compañera.

Fueron pocos los segundos que transcurrieron entre su ridiculo saludo y el momento en que la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Sonrío levemente con ella al oír su pequeña risa al levantar su cuerpo y girar con ella en sus brazos. Ella, como siempre, entorna sus ojos y ladea su rostro levemente, mofandose, como si no se diera cuenta lo que causa su afable gesto y su cantarina alegría.

Daryl solo la observa fijamente y siente sus entrañas moverse con ansiedad en el momento que su rostro se presiona en su hombro.

La angustia, impaciencia y arrebato lo dejan.

_Todo esta bien ahora._

Pero entonces Rick la envuelve en sus brazos y la serenidad abandona su rostro. Su entrecejo se frunce y su calma se desvanece con el regreso de las cosas triviales que olvidó al tener a Carol en sus brazos.

* * *

**5._E- _Eclosión. **

* * *

**eclosión **

f. Acto de abrirse un capullo de flor, una crisálida o un huevo.

Acción de abrirse el ovario en el momento de la ovulación.

Aparición o manifestación súbita de un movimiento social, histórico, político, cultural, etc.

* * *

Observó cómo el cuerpo —ahora inerte— de Beth caía al momento de ser impactado con la bala.

Reparó en la destrucción de la salida de la bala en la parte superior de su cráneo y los pocos sesos que salpicaron en la pared y los que aún colgaban en su herida.

Pensó en cuándo le recrimino su hambre por atención y al ver su dramático final no pudo evitar en que definitivamente fue algo más trascendental que sus cortes.

Rápidamente sacó su arma y disparó al molesto rostro de Dawn, su rostro compungido en desespero, tratando de excusarse por el proyectil que ahora descansaba en la cabeza de Beth.

No pudo vanagloriarse en la sensación que lo invadía al acabar con algo que no fuese un caminante y reuniéndose con Carol dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Miró el cuerpo inerte nuevamente, el arma descansando con su dedo en el gatillo, y finalmente a Carol, como si fuesen las únicas cosas reales en el mundo.

Aunque en realidad, eran lo único real en_ su_ mundo.

* * *

**6._L- _Lacónico.**

* * *

**lacónico, ca**

-adj. Breve, exacto, conciso.

-conciso, escueto, parco, breve, abreviado, cortante, seco, sobrio, sucinto.

* * *

Aunque nunca le importó lo que las personas pudiesen decir de él, nada lo molestaba más que la mirada de Rick .

Mofándose de su pasado. Creyendo que va un paso delante suyo por conocer algunos detalles de su vida. Siempre juzgando sus acciones, como si su seguridad fuera de su incumbencia. Resopló al recordar sus "consejos" de no acercarse mucho a los demás en el grupo y las consecuencias que podía tener si llegaba a estallar como lo hizo en ese entonces.

Cada palabra que oía de Rick era más absurda que la anterior, incluso en tiempos como aquellos trataba de seguirle cada movimiento con la mirada.

Recordó los problemas que tuvo en el sitio de su última "vivienda estable" y gruñó mentalmente al recordar la misma mirada acusadora en los rostros de los habitantes del pueblo.

Alguna vez le suplicó a los niños en pensar y llevar el tema con madurez pero bastaron unos cuantos rumores más para condenar sus intentos de demostrar que el lugar era seguro para ellos. Suspiró tratando de calmarse mientras observaba a Carol dormir; se recordó que esos niños y sus padres fueron sus primeras víctimas al convertirse en caminantes y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro decidió seguir con su guardia.

A la mierda Rick.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Carol y se recordó que no debía perder más tiempos en sus sádicos pensamientos. Por el momento cuidaría de ella.

Tantos acontecimientos oscurecieron su vida… tantos hechos en los que participó y en los que sufrió… no estaba seguro de como se mantuvo sano cuándo lo más común sería tener su corazón y ser marchitos por la culpa y remordimiento más sus intentos se ven desperdiciados en el momento que siente una sonrisa torcida invadir su rostro y no le queda más que fruncir sus labios y alejarse del grupo.

Vio los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto que portaba Carol en su cansado rostro y nuevamente se transportó al momento de la muerte de Beth.

Vio los rayos del sol tocando la piel blanca de Carol y decidió tomar una siesta, pocas horas de sueño siempre interferian con su razonamiento. Se dejó caer en su sitio y con una sonrisa poco sana se fundió en sueños con solo un pensamiento en su mente.

Rick lucía bien con los sesos de Beth en su camisa.

* * *

Hm.

De verdad, debes ser honesta esto fue muy raro pero como sea, dímelo y serás recompensada con otro cap o algo no se.

Err la parte final debía ser como un pequeño resumen del Daryl que quisimos mostrar pero creo que todo es como un vómito asi que ugh.

Gracias a** AntoniaCifer** por su extraña ayuda en todo esto.


End file.
